Shadow Smiles
by twinchopsticks
Summary: Our shadows had danced passionately against the walls...and I begin to concentrate on how the hell Antonio fell for me...and why I fell for him. Drabble SpainxRomano T for themes


My figure was pressed against Antonio, as the wind blew softly against his back. I felt as though it was the sea giving us a good night kiss from afar. The moon's soft light hazily flooded the room, casting blue shadows that stretched across the different surfaces. Their shapes taking on exotic and strange forms, which intrigued me in a peculiar way. Some would lazily graze across the wall, reminding me of a chapel's steeple. While others seemed to be more abstract and...almost angry as their jagged edges prominently stuck outwards. Some shadows moved, swayed in a rhythmic way from left...to right...left...to right... My eyes followed those for a while, then wandered on to other shapes.

My mind suddenly flashed to just a mere few hours ago, when me and Antonio's shadows danced vigorously along the wall. Our shadow figures merging together as one, and my legs would fly up, toes pointed, reminding me of a ballerina's leg once I rewound the image in my head. Antonio's muscular curves bending and dipping on the wall, his shadow moving dynamically, telling my shadow he was in absolute control. The shadows reflected the forceful emotions and immense pleasure that doused our bodies and minds. I remember arching my back, and every little move I made was perfectly mirrored by my shadow. Each caress of my chest, each forceful kiss, and each dominate thrust that Antonio presented, was evenlly matched...by his shadow.  
>These strange thoughts that invaded my mind, these...replays...caused a light blush to spray against my cheeks. I caught myself in mid-gasp, and stuttered as my breath unevenly exhaled out... My mind continued to re-watch Antonio and I dance against the wall, reviewing almost...observing. At this point, I suddenly became pensive on another subject: How had I become so...lucky?<p>

Carefully, I shifted around, meeting Antonio's peaceful face. His lips turned in a half smile, his breathing even and his hair messy. I awkwardly reached up, dealing with the little room my arm had, and brushed away some of the locks that annoyingly decided to swing right over his eyelids. Like a curse, even under these surreal circumstances, my expression didn't budge past a scowl. Even though it was a light one, it was still a scowl nonetheless. My eyebrows slightly furrowed, and a small frown tainting my lips.

"How did I manage to attain you?" I whispered, my voice quick and my tone sharp.

I didn't mean for it to come out like that, it just...did.

"How did I get such a...great guy...?" I asked again, this time, thankfully, it came out more sentimental, "You're happy as fuck, and you act like there's not a care in the world...you're kind, loving and protective...ugh. Sometimes it makes me sick that you have all these positive qualities that latch onto you. Like a good disease or something. Chigi."

I was still quite displeased with myself as I noted that my scowl was still plastered to my face. It's distasteful, even for me, to have a scowl on my face when complimenting my lover. It was even worse when I realized I had anything but sugar coated those compliments by comparing these things to a disease. This time, I tried exceedingly hard to create a soft smile. Tentatively, I curved the edges of my lips. They awkwardly and as if they were rusted, moved with each passing second. Once I had finished, I realized how idiotic I must have looked. I probably achieved looking like a maniac of sorts, trying to smile for a picture. So within a two second time period, my "smile" deflated. I tried once more, only to have the same results. Failing at trying to smile on command was inevitable.

"You bastard, how can you smile so sweetly and so...smiley?" I huffed, poking his toned chest.

I puffed out my cheeks in mild resentment. Irritated? Yes. Jealous? ...maybe. I huffed again, cuddling closer, deciding now would be an ideal time to sleep, even if it was on an extremely unreasonable note.

"Stupid tomato bastard, I'm not complaining, I'm just wondering how a sour guy like me could get a sweet guy like you," I interpreted.

As my head rested somewhere that firmly compressed his chest (his sexy, muscular chest...), it vibrated, and a low chuckle bubbled out.

"Porque...Te amo mucho."

His voice was smooth and accented, and the way his warm breath rolled down my neck, I shivered. I squeezed my eyes shut, a blush flaring across my face like wild fire.

"Dammit, Antonioooo," my muffled curse spat.

He chuckled again, and his protective, shielding arm coiled around my figure. My eyes were still forced shut, eyelids beginning to strain and hurt. A few, silent, somewhat awkward few seconds passed. In utter defeat, my small pathetic pride diminishing, I lifted my head, pecked Antonio on those soft warm lips.

"Ti amo."

I nestled myself back down into those beautiful dips and curves of his muscles. And I was almost asleep, before I realized...my lips were curved in a gentle, sentimental smile; and our shadows, were clumped together on the wall, silently, and secretly, recording our smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Well look who's lame today~! :D ... just whipped this up. It's a first draft, like the other story OTL sorry for the inconvenience. But anyways, this was just a drabble and a writing exercise. <strong>

**There's some hidden metaphors that I'd like to explain to you. When I go all weird poetic like about the shadows, I'm basically saying how 'what if these walls could talk'. Like, it's one of those special moments that this room saw and how what happens in that room, stays in that room. For some reason, I picture this at a beach house :T **

**I'm letting off some steam because home life isn't rainbows and lollipops right now. it's a strange emotional/mental hell in a way. tensions are high and thanks to the god damned government our financial business isn't its best. -_- divorced parents and argues over child support aren't help either, especially when you're the oldest child (age 14), and responsible for exchanging minor information that causes big fights. blerg. And emotional shit goes on and yada yada yada.**

**But that's besides the point. **

**This is kind of a strange tribute to my friend, who is extremely lucky to have her boyfriend. He's so sweet to her and so protective and he kind of reminds me of Antonio... But she's not quite to the point where she can say, "I love you" yet so... wish them luck for me! :D **

**haha thanks for reading! Reviews are so delightful! Don't hesitate!**

**-TC**

**Hetalia belongs to: Hidekazu Himaruya  
><strong>**Spain and Romano do not belong to me.**


End file.
